William Lennox
William "Wild Bill" Lennox is a member of the US Army Rangers. A young, yet capable officer, Lennox has the friendship and trust of the men under his command. Returning back to SOCCENT after a mission behind enemy lines, Lennox's men discussed what they were going to do once they got home to the States. As usual, Fig talked about his mom's cooking in Spanish, Epps commented that he'll never accept a dinner invitation to Fig's house and Donnelly reminisced about flat beer, cold hot dogs, and baseball on weekends. When asked about what he wanted to do, Lennox — holding the rank of Captain at the time — replied that he only wanted to hold his baby girl for the first time, to which his men teased him for his sappy sentiment. After their CV-22 Ospreys touched down, Lennox was writing a report when local boy Mahfouz visited him carrying a bag of water. Soon afterward, he talked to his wife Sarah and their daughter on the satellite video phone. Lennox declared that their daughter was so cute that he just wanted to chew on her cheeks, and that they both made one good looking kid. To his delight, Sarah told him their girl has his laugh, though he wondered if she had merely farted. Around the same time as a mysterious MH-53 Pave Low helicopter had landed on the base, his connection to Sarah became distorted, and he tried to tell her that he'd be home soon as the transmission was cut. Suddenly, the base was under attack as the helicopter somehow transformed into a giant walking weapons platform. Leading his men and the boy Mahfouz, they witnessed Epps nearly being crushed by the weapons platform before Fig saved him by firing a sabot from his grenade launcher into the 'chest' of the weapon. With Epps in tow, Lennox's unit escaped as the robot laid waste to SOCCENT, leaving no survivors. The next morning, after making their way through the desert, the men discussed the past night's events, with Epps expressing his belief that the weapon, whatever it was, looked right back at him as he was taking its photograph. Lennox determined that no matter what, they had to get the information back to the Pentagon, and asked Mahfouz to lead them to his village where they could find a telephone line. Unknown to them, a second robot, a mechanical scorpion, was listening to their conversation and stalking them. As they neared the outskirts of the village, a metal spiked tail rose out of the sand and was about to kill Lennox when Epps fired at it, saving his life. Battle vs. Michael Nantz (by Samurai96) Nantz is leading 4 marines through the streets of LA looking for anymore of the aliens. Meanwhile Lennox is leading 4 NEST troops through LA as well with orders to see if these aliens could somhow bee allies with the Decepticons. Nantz turns to the right looking down a street and sees Lennox and the NEST soldiers. He does know that they could not be allies as his squad should be the only team in the area and so thinks they could be hostiles from some other country and has orders to shoot anything not friendly and so he follows orders. He opens up with his M203 killing the 2 NEST troops in the back . Lennox and his 2 men immediately head to cover and a NEST soldier armed with a M32 opens up firing 3 shots succesfully killing 2 of Nantz's men as they are heading for cover . Nantz returns fire with M16A4 while his other 2 marines are returning fire with a Beretta 92FS, and a SAW. The Marine with the SAW scores a hit on another NEST member riddling him with bullets . Lennox reacts by hitting the Beretta wielding Marine with his M4A1 and orders the last NEST soldier armed with a Mk 46 to retreat, with Nantz and his SAW carrying marine following. The NEST soldier decides to give Lennox time and waits for the Marines to turn the corner. The SAW marine turns the corner and sees the NEST soldier and tries to raise his SAW but the NEST soldier is able to bring his up faster because of its lighter weight and fills him with bullets but Nantz pops out and hits the NEST soldier with his M16A4 in the head . Nantz pulls out his Beretta and starts looking for Lennox, Lennox then pops out from an alleyway and tries to hit Nantz but he immediately takes cover behind some rubble and then Lennox runs out of ammo for his M4A1 and so he takes out his SIG Sauer P226. Both begin shooting at each other with their pistols with both scoring hits on their left arms. Lennox begins running and gunning with Nantz doing the same thing. Soon Lennox decides to take cover inside a building and runs inside what looks like a diner and starts returning fire at Nantz. Nantz takes cover and tries to return fire but finds his Beretta out of ammo, and so as a last resort he takes an AT4 rocket launcher off his back and aims it at Lennox and once he gets him in his sights fires the rocket. Lennox sees this and tries to run but its too late and the rocket hits close enough for the main explosian to kill him and blow him all the way to the back of the room, Nantz moves in to see if his enemy is dead and sees Lennox's liffeless body agaisnt the back wall . Nantz yells in victory "US MARINES!!!!!" Winner: SSgt.Nantz Expert's Opinion: This was a really, really close battle with just a difference of 2 kills but in the end while Lennox had the better weaponary and had the advantage in both Training, and Combat Experience. BUT while Nantz had the disadvantages he just had the more better leadership when it came to small team battles. Not to mention the disadvantage in training and weapons are the disadvantages he had when fighting the aliens that invaded LA and he still defeated them. Lennox was just like the aliens, he had better training, and better weapons so is a way Nantz had the leadership to lead his troops through a huge technological disadvantage battle and still win the day. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors